


I.n R.3a1 L.1f3 - 2.0

by Nasharum, The_Daemon



Series: I.R.L. Watch Dogs 1&2 [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Game: Watch Dogs 2: Human Conditions DLC, Game: Watch Dogs: Bad Blood DLC, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wrench (Watch Dogs), M/M, Romance, Watch Dogs Spoilers, Wrencus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Daemon/pseuds/The_Daemon
Summary: ._____________________________.|#.Voici.un.compte.de.fée................||........Faites.en.ce.que.vous.voulez!#||_____________________________|Après la séparation de Tobias et T-Bone (Partie 1 de la série), celui-ci tombe sur DedSec et assistera à la naissance du justicier de San Francisco.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Series: I.R.L. Watch Dogs 1&2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066358
Kudos: 2





	1. La traversée du désert

**Author's Note:**

> @oO NOTE IMPORTANTE SVP Oo@
> 
> \- Aiden Pearce laisse DedSec les 30 seconde pour accéder au CtOS.  
> \- Les DLC du 1 et du 2 son canon (Certaine mission du 2 font référence au DLC du 1)  
> \- JE ne change AUCUNE cinématique ni AUCUN dialogue. Touts les dialogues son cannons !
> 
> Pour voir toutes les cinématiques de WD : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgn8eW5JUiU  
> Pour voir toutes les cinématiques de WD2 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxg7Bf8ymj0
> 
> /!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\ Du jeu + DLC du 1&2 /!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\
> 
> • Les titres de chapitres avec easter egg serons expliquer tout à la fin de la fic, amusez vous à les trouver en commentaires ^^.  
>  • Pour les mots techniques j'ai ajouté une définition condensé de wikipédia en note de page. Comme je ne suis pas hacker, ni ingénieur informaticien, elle ne sont peu être pas exactement utilisé/expliquer dans ma fic. (=> Allez fouiner Wiki pour des définitions exactes.)  
>  • Je prend en référence pour le tatouage de Wrench la signification :  
>  ◦ ±TM (De wikifandom mais sans AUCUNE conviction car moi j'ai tout autre chose en cherchant...)
> 
> (Mon ASCII art est copier en image pour qu'il reste lisible sur portable et quel que soit votre mise en page!)

#  _Live long and prosper_

## \- Mission **[Miroir, miroir](https://www.supersoluce.com/soluce/watch-dogs-2/miroir-miroir)**

  * > _Briefing : DedSec s’est fait avoir, et sévèrement. Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de surmonter ça et qu’on traverse cette étape en restant soudés._




## -[ Été 2016 ]-

###  ** La traversée du désert **

Marcus avait parlé de longues heures avec T-Bone du Bellwether. Mais maintenant il était temps de retrouver les autres.

Wrench était posé à côté du feu visiblement un peu plus réveillé.

« T’étais où mec ? »

« Avec T-Bone, on a discuté code. Ça va ? Tu scotch plus sur Charlie ? »

Wrench ricana.

« Non ça va mieux..même si je vois des formes colorées autour de ta tête… super joli au passage. »

Marcus ricana.

Il ne lui dirait pas que les tatouages de Wrench s'illuminaient de toutes les couleurs comme des néons… clignotaient, bougeaient et se mélangeaient avec des petits sons de cliquetis lui donnant envie de les toucher.

Marcus se posa à côté du « gladiateur à piques ».

« Ils sont où les autres ? »

Wrench haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Je crois que Josh scotch sur les dessins de Sitara plus loin là bas. »

Marcus ricana. Il était déconcentré par les tatouages lumineux qui formaient des mots de plus en plus étrange en courant sur la peau de Wrench.

Pour se concentrer sur autre chose il sortit son smartphone et montra des vidéos à Wrench.

Wrench se marrait comme un con et s’était rapproché du black pour regarder confortablement. Marcus avait fini par passer son bras dans le dos du plus jeune et l'avait doucement incité à venir se poser contre lui.

Wrench était peut être déchiré mais pas au point de ne pas voir la manœuvre de Marcus. Il continuait de rire en regardant la vidéo d'un combat de robots mécha prototype un peu délirant… Un robot avec un système de tronçonneuse venait de découper un adversaire en deux dans un hurlement préenregistré.

Bon le hurlement c’était peut être le LSD qui avait ajouté ça. Il n’était pas très sur de pouvoir compter sur tous ses sens.

Le plus jeune se posa contre le black se demandant ce qu'il foutait. Chaque neurone semblait réfléchir en autonomie et avoir un avis différent sur la question.

Putain de drogue !

Marcus le serra un peu contre lui gardant sa main chaude contre sa hanche. Il avait chaud. Il avait très chaud. Le ciel tourbillonnait de couleurs chelou.

La vidéo fini ils se séparèrent et Marcus fixa le feu pour canaliser la remontée de LSD. C’était tellement étrange et beau.

« Marcus ? Tu scotch de nouveau ? »

Le black tourna la tête vers Wrench. (⸌‿⸍)

« Ho va te faire foutre gros, j'ai pas l'habitude du LSD. »

Ça semblait beaucoup amuser Wrench. Marcus, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien quand son corps avait bougé, se retrouvait presque entre les jambes de l'anarchiste.

« Mec, je peux compter tes piques ? »

Si la question surprit Wrench, la proximité de son ami mit en échec son raisonnement.

« Heu... » (?_?)… « Si tu veux. »

Marcus posa son doigt sur le premier pique de la cuirasse sur l'épaule droite.

« 1...2...3... » A chaque nombre Marcus voyait un petit feu d'artifice c’était vraiment trop cool !

Wrench ne comprenait pas trop mais le laissa faire, une fois la partie droite il fit le dos, puis la partie gauche.

Marcus se décala avec une moue.

« Je suis déçu, il n'y en a pas 42. »

« Tu n'as pas compté tous les piques. »

Marcus sembla s'éclairer et posa le doigt sur un pique du string de Wrench pour compter.

« 1...2...3…. »

Wrench avait gémi, incapable d’arrêter Marcus sûrement en plein délire. Heureusement qu'il avait un masque, l'autre aurait pu voir son regard flou…

« 42. Tu avais raison. » (@_@)

Wrench décida d'éclater de rire et de trouver une autre occupation pour Marcus. Une qui ne les entraînera pas vers une situation aussi gênante.

« Tu veux qu'on te trouve un autre truc pour t'occuper ? »

« Ouaiiiiiis »

Wrench l'aida à se lever puisqu'il semblait accaparé par des formes et des couleurs dans le ciel. Marcus se marra un moment sur les sortes de statues humaine dans le tunnel.

Ils s'éloignaient un peu du festival, Wrench voulait profiter de voir les étoiles sans lumière de la ville.

« J'ai tellement l'impression d’être en train de nager dans la voie lactée ! C'est putain de magnifique ! » Fit Wrench subjugué la tête vers le ciel.

Marcus fixait le plus jeune.

« Ouais trop. »

Wrench baissa le regard pour être super gêné d'être le centre d'attention de Marcus…

« Tu ne regardes pas le ciel. »

« Pas besoin, putain c'est trop beau. »

Wrench ricana. (>‿<)

« Tu es vraiment stone mec. Tu vois des lumières ou des trucs étranges autour de moi ? »

Marcus ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Non. »

Wrench rentra en combustion.

« Marcus... »

Le plus vieux passa ses doigts sur les tatouages mouvants et retraça les couleurs sur la peau du ventre plat pâle comme si il touchait une merveille.

« Marcus…Marcus ? » (O_O)

Le black releva la tête pour fixer le masque. Il sentait la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Il la caressait doucement.

« Tu es putain de magnifique. »

Wrench grogna.

« Dis pas de conneries tu sais même pas à quoi je ressemble... »

Marcus faufila sa main sur le côté du masque, sur la nuque sous la capuche. Wrench paniqua un peu en prenant le poignet précipitamment mais Marcus ne retira pas le masque, il lui caressait juste la peau.

« Peut être que le LSD aide beaucoup, mais… J'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

(O_O)

Sans qu'il ne comprenne, Marcus embrassa la base de son cou, sur le tatouage anarchie qu'il avait entre les clavicules.

Il ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que le corps se collait à lui le laissant excité. Il se laissa un peu aller. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Le plus jeune chuchota.

« Même si c'est moi qui te baise ? »

Marcus gémit collant son bassin contre celui pâle.

« Grave, mec, fais moi crier jusqu’à c'que j'oublie mon nom ! »

Wrench eut un sourire un peu canaille et un peu tendre sous son masque. Il attira Marcus derrière une caravane à l'écart. Ici pas de lumière du festival, juste la lune derrière quelques nuages.

« Je retirerais pas mon masque Marcus. »

Le black continuait d'embrasser son cou, ses bras…

Wrench était mort de trouille et fondait sous les caresses, il commença à caresser lui aussi Marcus retirant sa casquette et virant sa veste noire et blanche.

Il faufila ses mains sous le sweet et caressa les abdos du black appréciant le toucher.

Marcus était dans les cheveux de Wrench et caressait le dos avant de se décaler un peu.

« J'oublie un truc... » (?_?) « Ha oui. »

Il sortit de sa poche un préservatif qu'il glissa sur le côté du string de Wrench qui ricanait.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais protégé. Maintenant fais ce que tu veux de moi. »

Marcus refondit sur sa gorge tirant quelques gémissements gutturaux de l'anarchiste.

« Tu me rends dingue mec. » Susurra le plus jeune en poussant le black à se décaler sur un tas de palette à côté et l'asseyant.

Ce mec le rendait fou. Mais vraiment fou !

Tout autour d'eux il voyait des explosions de couleurs, son corps était bouillant, d'envie...de plaisir…

Il avait envie de se coller au corps en face, de le faire grimper très haut, de lui faire perdre la tête !

Tout comme lui perdait complètement la boule !

Marcus s’était décalé et l'avait collé à la caravane à gauche, avait lentement fait glissé le string à pics et l'avait caressé sur les cuisses et sur les bourses.

A ce moment là Wrench envoya toute sa conscience valser au loin.

Après que Marcus l'ai torturé longuement il avait inversé la position et avait torturé le black le pantalon sur les chevilles.

Il avait fini par retourner Marcus face contre la carlingue de la caravane un peu pantelant. Le plus jeune était un peu perdu, les sensations n’étaient pas les mêmes et le LSD n'aidait pas à rester lucide. Il se demandait un peu comment faire sans lubrifiant… La dernière chose qu'il voulait c’était de blesser Marcus.

Wrench chuchota dans le cou du black.

« J'ai pas de lubrifiant. »

Marcus mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que lui disait le plus jeune.

« Salive, ça fera le taf. »

Wrench essaya de rester lucide, le sexe plus la drogue c’était un cocktail détonant, ça pouvait péter à tout moment. Il se concentra et appliqua le conseil de Marcus et avait lubrifié ses doigts avec sa salive pour se diriger vers ses fesses.

Marcus avait gémi et ça s’était répercuté directement dans sa bite qui suppliait délivrance.

Jamais aucune relation ne l'avait fait autant durcir. Il avait mal.

Vraiment mal !

Il glissa un doigt, lentement, à l’intérieur du black qui se tortillait de plaisir et essayait de se frotter contre les hanches du plus jeune.

Dans la tête de Wrench c’était une explosion d'émotions et de ressentis. Si il avait vu le feu d'artifice dans la tête de Marcus il aurait pu jouir. Il essayait de découvrir ce qui rendait le plus fou Marcus et le black semblait apprécier.

Wrench jouait avec son cul depuis … bien trop longtemps au goût de Marcus devenu plus que fondant comme du chocolat.

« S'il te plaît Wrench. » Gémit le black.

Le plus jeune durcit encore plus si c’était possible.

« Je vais te faire gémir si fort... »

« Je gémis déjà très fort, je veux te sentir en moi. »

La bouche de Wrench s’assécha. Il récupéra le préservatif dans son string au sol et l'enroula sur lui avant de tirer un peu les hanches offertes du black. C’était le moment décisif. Il allait prendre Marcus contre la caravane dans le désert. Il appréhendait et en mourait d'envie, le tout en même temps.

« Marcus… Je vais te prendre si fort que tu suppliera ta mère de mourir. »

Marcus gémit.

« Putain, moins de blabla, plus d'action ! »

Wrench se détendit et se positionna pour entrer doucement. A aucun moment Marcus n'eut l'air d'avoir mal alors il continua doucement en passant sa main par sa hanche pour atteindre le sexe imposant du black et le masturber lentement.

Après quelques vas et vient, Wrench se demandait COMMENT il avait fait pour ne pas jouir directement !

Marcus… exactement pareil.

« Tu es trop bon putain ! » Fit Wrench donnant un petit coup plus brusque à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps.

Marcus écarquilla les yeux en gémissant brusquement, poussant un râle.

« Ho oui putain oui...comme ça ! »

Wrench péta un câble et son corps entier rentra en combustion. Il donna des coups progressivement plus brusque sans être violent, s’accrochant aux hanches de Marcus et claquant sa prostate à chaque poussée.

Il masturba enfin son amant au même rythme et Marcus, aidé des drogues, fut littéralement aspiré dans le cosmos, il dépassa plusieurs galaxies !

Wrench se mordit la lèvre à sa jouissance dévastatrice. Il faillit en tomber par terre tant l'intensité lui semblait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait encaisser.

C’était des explosions dans sa tête, c’était des fourmillements dans chaque cellule de son corps. C’était chaque cellule de son corps qui avait jouis !

Il se retira doucement et vacilla sur les palettes à côté de Marcus qu'il maintenait pour qu'il s'installe à côté.

Marcus s'y reprit à deux fois mais attrapa le coin de la bâche sur les palettes et les recouvrit un peut, histoire de pas rester la bite à l'air.

Il attrapa Wrench et le cala contre lui.

Peu importait les piques de sa tenue qui lui rentraient dans la peau. Il n'était plus vraiment physiquement présent de toute façon.

« On remet ça quand tu veux. » Avait soufflé Marcus.

« oubosdbu »

Marcus ricana sans énergie.

« Je crois que tu as perdu ton cerveau. »

« Pfff ! Va te faire foutre Marcus. »

« Déjà fait. »

Wrench ricana en retirant le préservatif et le posant à côté.

« Putain, j'ai même pas la motiv' pour attraper mon slip. »

Marcus se redressa en grognant et se pencha pour remettre son pantalon, en essayant de pas mettre tout le sable dans ses godasses.

Il attrapa le string et le secoua pour le tendre au plus jeune.

Une fois rhabillé Marcus était juste assis sur les palettes, Wrench vacillait encore un peu en face de lui, même assis.

« Ça va aller ? »

Distraitement Wrench acquiesça.

« Jamais eu aussi violent. »

« Le LSD c'est vraiment une expérience ouais. »

Wrench ne précisa pas qu'il avait déjà eu des relations avec du LSD, jamais ses ex ne lui avaient fait ressentir ça.

Le black étira un sourire niais post orgasme.

« Wrench ? »

« Hum ? » (?_?)

Marcus passa sur les sortes de bandes élastiques qui étaient au niveau des plis du coude. Le plus vieux le fixait dans son masque, sérieux.

« Ne gâche pas tes capacités, les amis que j'ai connu qui cachaient les plis de leur coude ont tous fini en overdose. Ça me ferait mal qu'il t'arrive la même chose. » (O_O)

Marcus se releva en sautant sur ses jambes retrouvant directement le sourire.

« Tu viens, on retourne au feu de camp, les autres nous cherchent peut être ? »

Wrench était choqué que Marcus lui parle de ça comme ça. Et ne cherchait pas à lui faire la morale en plus. Il avait du mal à se remettre de tout ça mais se releva à son tour.

« Ouais, retournons là bas. »

Wrench fit quelques pas avant de se remettre le paquet en place dans son string avec une grimace.

« Putain de sa mère ça gratte ! Plus jamais dans le sable ! »

Marcus rigola.

« Ouais, carrément ! »

Wrench lui prit le bras pour le regarder et parler doucement.

« Hé, depuis que je suis avec DedSec, je touche plus à mes coudes. »

Marcus lui fit un sourire avant de faire quelques pas puis s’arrêta le fixant alors qu'il lui présentait son poing.

« Hé, Wrench pour ce qui s'est passé, pas de malaise ? »

Wrench se détendit, frappa le poing chocolat avec le sien pâle.

« Pas de malaise. »


	2. 'Erreur 410 : Gone'

## \- Mission **[Œil pour œil](https://www.supersoluce.com/soluce/watch-dogs-2/oeil-pour-oeil)**

  * > _Briefing : Les Tezcas ont assassiné Horatio : à vous de couper la tête de l’hydre en éliminant directement leur boss, Pablo l’Écorcheur._




###  ** 'Erreur 410 : Gone' **

Il avait mal, il avait beaucoup trop de peine.

Marcus était posé sur le canapé devant les écrans se maudissant d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour retrouver Horatio. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son ami, sa famille de cœur !

Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa nuque se repliant sur lui même pour se protéger, contenir la douleur.

Une main passa dans son dos calmement. Sitara l’attira calmement vers elle pour le prendre dans les bras et l'inciter à pleurer sur son épaule.

« Vas-y Marcus, on a tous besoin de pleurer un bon coup. »

« Il est mort dans mes bras. » Gémit le black.

« Il n'est pas mort seul et tu l'as vengé. »

« J'ai pas réussi à le protéger, je suis arrivé trop tard ! »

« Chuttt, calme toi Marcus, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Marcus se crispa pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il détestait le fait de s’être vengé, il détestait avoir dû tuer des gens pour protéger DedSec, mais sa famille devait rester en lieu sur !

Il se l’était promis.

« J'ai échoué à le protéger ! » La voix se brisa en un murmure. « J'ai échoué. »

« Dit pas de connerie Marcus, tu peux pas sauver tout le monde. »

Sitara le berça un long moment… très long.

Wrench était adossé aux écrans depuis le début, les mains sous les aisselles le masque ne changeant pas d'expression. (˵_˶)

Josh s'approcha les épaules basses.

« C'est bien qu'il pleure, ça fait avancer le deuil. »

Sitara lui attrapa le bras calmement. Il se détacha.

« Et toi Josh ? »

Josh la regardait un peu perdu. Elle précisa.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Josh haussa des épaules.

« Triste. Un peu en colère aussi je crois. Mais pas aussi bouleversé que Marcus. »

Elle lui fit un signe positif.

« Si tu as besoin, on est tous là pour les autres. Hein Wrench ! »

Wrench fit un signe de tête sec. Il était dans une colère dévastatrice mais le contenait dans son état de choc encore. Ça commençait à se calmer et il pourrait gérer les autres, pour le moment il ne savait pas si il était capable de se gérer lui-même.

« Les mecs… Je sais que c'est dur, mais Horatio mérite qu'on honore sa mémoire en se souvenant de lui comme un mec cool et drôle. Alors on se serre les coudes. » Fit Sitara espérant leur remonter le moral bien qu'elle soit elle aussi prête a craquer. S’occuper des autres l'aidait à tenir.

« Ouais. » Wrench se reprit un peu. Sitara n'avait pas tord, Horatio aurait détesté les voir chialer sur sa mort.

T-Bone était resté en retrait il avait très peu connu Horatio et ne se sentait pas légitime dans ce deuil.

« Il dort. » Fit la hackeuse. Elle lui mit bien la tête contre sa poitrine confortablement en lui massant le crâne.

« Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi… ma mère avait besoin de moi, les mecs, le laissez pas seul okay ? »

« Oui. » fit simplement Josh et Wrench se contenta d'un signe de tête sec avant de s'approcher.

« Je vais le ramener, qu'il dorme un peu dans un lit. »

« Je ne sais même pas où il habite. » Fit Sitara.

« Je vais le ramener chez moi, au dessus du garage, c'est à 10mn. » Il aurait pu ramener Marcus chez lui mais c’était un peu loin comparé à son appart.

« On va t'aider... » Fit Josh.

« Vous en faites pas... » Wrench se positionna et prit le black dans les bras comme une princesse. « J'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai de la force. »

« C'est pas la question...Tu va te briser les reins. » Fit la jeune femme.

« Il n'est pas léger, mais ça va le faire. »

Wrench l'avait porté un poil difficilement jusqu’à son appart. Une fois installé dans le lit et mis en caleçon Wrench se fit du café.

Il était en train de revenir quand le black se réveilla un peu.

Il lui tendit la tasse en silence que Marcus prit avec reconnaissance.

« Je vais pas te déranger... »

« Tu me dérange pas Marcus. » fit doucement Wrench en posant son téléphone sur le côté de la table de nuit.

« Dit moi ce que tu veux faire… Jouer à un jeu pour penser à autre chose, regarder un film à la con, dormir, s'envoyer en l'air ? »

Marcus avait presque souri.

« Je me sens...tellement vide la. »

Wrench retira sa veste en jean et ses chaussures pour venir s’installer sur le matelas au sol dos contre le mur, il attira le plus vieux contre lui et lui caressa le dos chocolat calmement. Il n'avait pas de banalité stupide à sortir à Marcus, car pour lui, **c’était** des banalités stupides.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Marcus se rendorme avec la migraine et Wrench continua à fixer le mur noir de sa chambre comme...vide.

Le lendemain matin Marcus s’était jeté, un peu à tâtons dans le noir de la chambre, sur sa bouche et lui roula un patin digne d'un cinéma romantique… puis porno. Ho !

Wrench balada ses mains sur le corps musclé de Marcus.

« Fais moi crier. » avait susurré Marcus. Wrench fut irrémédiablement excité à ces simples mots. Il cala le black dans le matelas, le roula sur le ventre et caressa son dos puis l'embrassa. Marcus gémit sourdement alors que Wrench repoussait toujours plus l’élastique du caleçon pour enfin caresser les fesses alors qu'il commençait à mordiller le cou.

Au vu des gémissements de Marcus, il kiffait grave.

Il envoya difficilement le caleçon valser alors que le plus vieux essayait lui aussi de lui caresser une cuisse au passage ou un bras quand il pouvait.

Le plus jeune posait des baisers tout le long du dos de Marcus. Une main se faufilant sur une cuisse pour remonter doucement. Son visage descendait lui et il passa sa langue vers la raie des fesses.

Marcus grogna excité lui tirant un ricanement amusé.

Tout en douceur Wrench glissa sa langue, ramena sa main pour caresser ses bourses… Plus que du sexe ce matin chacun d'eux avaient besoin de douceur et de réconfort.

Le noir cambra les reins pour lui laisser plus d’accès, il s'amusa à aller, venir, caresser, repartir, revenir.

« Wrench, je t'en supplie. »

Le plus jeune ricana et alla fouiller la table de nuit pour en sortir le lubrifiant et le préservatif. Il en mit un peu sur son doigt et l’inséra doucement dans l'anus palpitant du black qui grogna de plaisir.

« Ho merde, putain, tu m'as tellement frustré, bitch ! »

« Tu as peur de pas tenir papy ? »

Retr0 grogna.

« Laisse tomber, tu me prend maintenant ! »

Wrench écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vais te faire mal... »

« Maintenant ! Doucement, pas comme une brute mais putain si tu viens pas là, c'est moi qui te prend cul sec ! »

Wrench s'amusa et entreprit quand même de bien lubrifier son compagnon de baise.

Il jeta le préservatif à Marcus.

« J'ai les doigts plein de lubrifiant ça glisse. »

Marcus ricana et l’ouvrit un poil tremblant.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Wrench pose le latex sur son sexe énorme. Il était lui aussi au bord de la folie.

D'une main il tenait son sexe pour s'enfoncer doucement, de l'autre il caressait la fesse relevée de Marcus qui gémissait.

« Ça va ? »

« Trop bon. » réussi à peine à articuler le black.

Marcus donna le premier coup de hanche pour enfoncer Wrench jusqu’à la garde dans un cri étranglé du plus jeune.

« Putain sale pute ! J'ai failli jouir. »

Marcus ricana.

« Baise moi putain ! »

Mais Wrench resta lent, agrippant les hanches de Marcus et imposant un rythme calme. Marcus était sur le point de hurler sa frustration quand Wrench mit un grand coup.

« Ho putain oui ! »

Le black n'en pouvait plus.

Wrench accéléra ses vas et vient de plus en plus violent.

Marcus grogna de plus en plus fort avant de couiner et de pousser un énorme râle de libération quand Wrench attrapa son sexe pour le masturber en même temps.

Marcus était totalement vidé d’énergie mais se maintient.

Wrench continua un peu et fini par se libérer avec un grognement d'extase, lui aussi mort épuisé.

Le plus jeune se retira et retira le préservatif pour le jeter dans une poubelle. Marcus s’était juste laissé étaler sur le lit.

« Désolé pour les tâches. Avec la lampe UV on ne va voir que ça sur ton lit. »

Wrench ramenait une serviette et un gant pour se nettoyer.

« Je changerais les draps. »

Marcus tourna la tête vers Wrench sans son masque, mais dans la chambre plongée dans le noir avec juste quelques néons on ne voyait pas vraiment distinctement tout.

« Merci. Pour tout. »

Wrench lui jeta le gant sur le dos dans un « Shlak » froid qui fit couiner Marcus.

« Putain ! C'est froid enculé ! »

« Dit pas de connerie Marcus, c'est toi l'enculé. »

Marcus comprit que Wrench ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails et verser dans le sentimental.

Une fois lavé et le drap essuyé, il alluma la lampe de chevet tête de mort UV.

« Putain on ne voit QUE ça sur ton lit. » se marra le black. Wrench agrippa le drap et le retira. Le drap housse rouge n'avait pas subi heureusement.

« Tu fais chié, j'avais fait ma lessive hier. »

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le fourra dans la machine.

C’était si...décalé de voir le bordel.. pas bordel, capharnaüm de la pièce, ses murs noirs, des volets jamais ouverts, un style anarchiste, punk, métal… et qu'a côté de ça, Wrench capable de ranger son fer à souder à côté de son grille-pain dans la cuisine, était un maniaque de la propreté.

Étonnamment on pouvait manger sur le sol de la cuisine et pas une miette ou de saleté sur son bureau.

Il souriait doucement en voyant le plus jeune remettre son masque et prendre son portable.

« Je donne des nouvelles à Sitara. Si tu veux rester au calme ici aujourd'hui, on peut jouer ou regarder un film… ou faire les deux. »

« Le crime n'attend pas. » soupira Marcus en se rhabillant calmement.

« Sur ? »

« Ouais. Faut que j’enquête sur des trucs louches… Sitara va nous briefer. »

« Ok j'active l'appli de fixeur, fait moi signe si il y a une urgence. »

Wrench s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu viens ici quand tu veux. »

Marcus entendit un ding de son portable.

Wrench venait de lui envoyer le code crypté de son appart. Il lui fit un sourire en caressant le côté du crâne sur les cheveux.

« Tu es un mec bien Wrench. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir en prenant son smartphone, son ordi et sa balle de billard trafiqué en arme redoutable, son thunderball.

Marcus était à peine sorti que Wrench entendit son portable sonner.

Marcus venait de lui envoyer le plan 3D de la clef de son appart….

Il éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur son matelas les bras en croix.

Putain il tombait amoureux !


	3. Profil ctOS

## \- Mission [Ob3servés](https://www.supersoluce.com/soluce/watch-dogs-2/ob3serves)

    * > [Wrench au travail](https://www.supersoluce.com/soluce/watch-dogs-2/wrench-au-travail)
> 
> Briefing : DedSec est sur le point de révéler au grand jour le pseudo-secret centre de surveillance du FBI grâce à la triangulation radio. Vous et Wrench, vous aimez TELLEMENT perturber les activités du FBI




###  **Profil ctOS**

Marcus se réveilla dans le lit de Wrench. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent maintenant.

Il se cala mieux contre le corps un peu sec et musclé du plus jeune. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, c’était une condition pour que Wrench enlève son masque et ses vêtements sans stress.

Hier il avait rendu son masque à Wrench. Il lui avait rendu son « identité » et quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation.

Une main passa sur son dos, Wrench était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, un oreiller dans le dos, son smartphone dans les mains, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, à peine redressé, presque vautré pour jouer.

« Bien dormi ? » (?_?)

Marcus lui fit un sourire.

« Ouais et toi ? »

« Insomnie. Je t'ai pas réveillé ? »

Son masque affichait des (?_?)

« Non. » Marcus leva un peu la tête pour regarder l’écran. Jeu de shooter. Il voyait des explosions partout mais à son étonnement Wrench le posa sur le côté, écouteurs compris, au bord de la table de nuit avec la lampe UV en forme de tête de mort.

Wrench se glissa un peu mieux pour se coller à Marcus.

Le silence était simplement apaisant. Chacun profitait simplement de l'autre. Jusqu’à ce que Marcus pose la question.

« Je voudrais juste savoir… Entre nous… On a dépassé le stade du sexe sans prise de tête hein ? »

Wrench soupira un peu alarmé. (!_!)

« Ho je... »

Marcus souriait.

« Calme. C'est juste pour savoir où on en est. »

Wrench soupira soulagé.

« Tu veux que je te demande en mariage, jure fidélité et t’achète une maison avec un chien ? »

Marcus éclata de rire. Wrench pouvait être si… Wrench ! C’était tellement décalé !

« Si un jour ça arrive, t’inquiète je te met un coup de ma boule de billard dans la tronche pour te remettre les idées en place. »

Wrench soupira mélo-dramatiquement soulagé.

« Ouf mec tu m'as fait peur. Vraiment, les chiens sont des sales bêtes… »

Marcus embrassa sa tempe pour ne pas se faire mal sur le masque.

« Aucun soucis. »

Wrench le fixait son masque souriant. (^_^) Il parla doucement.

« Hé Marcus, pour notre relation, tant qu'on impose rien à l'autre, tout me va. »

Marcus sourit plus encore.

« Ça me parait cool. »

Wrench se redressa.

« Café ? »

Marcus lui fit un signe positif alors que son mec se levait. Il l'observa, il avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama noir et une sorte de marcel simple noir avec une capuche pour la nuit avec son masque.

La chambre était une sorte de capharnaüm anarchiste aux murs tagués et croulants d'affiches. Le sol recouvert de monceaux de truc électronique… Des néons de couleurs formant des mots ou des dessins sur les murs… Un bureau rudimentaire se composant d'une planche avec deux tréteaux customisés avec des pics sur les pieds.

Il avait dans un coin un tas de vêtements et juste à côté deux fusils à pompe.

Le monde de Wrench était comme lui, étrange mais cool !

Il se redressa dans le matelas posé à même le sol dans des draps rouges carmins. La pièce était sombre mais pas angoissante. Il s'y sentait bien, comme dans une tanière.

Il se releva et alla rejoindre Wrench dans la cuisine. La cuisine dans les tons noir et rouge, pareil ne voyant probablement jamais une autre lumière que des néons coloré était d'une propreté étincelante.

Comme quoi on pouvait être anarchiste et hygiénique.

Wrench lui tendit une tasse DedSec avec le sourire avant d'enlever lui même son masque et prendre un chocolat chaud et des céréales.

Il savait que d’être avec lui, à la table de la cuisine minuscule, à manger ses céréales en sa présence était une marque de confiance énorme !

Marcus tendit la main pour la poser sur la main qui ne tenait pas la cuillère, caressant du pouce le tatouage du cadenas wifi.

« Ça te va un peu de contact tactile hein, si ça te dérange tu me le dirais ? »

Wrench était un peu surpris et sans son masque avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré et craintif pire que Josh mais étira un maigre sourire.

« Ouais. »

Marcus avait presque dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse mais souriait bêtement.

Il finissait son café quand il reçut un message.

« Fait chier Sitara veux me voir… Prime_Eigth fait encore de la merde il parait. »

« Elle veux te voir quand ? »

« Ce soir je suppose. »

Wrench prit son portable, posé à côté de son bol, pour voir l'heure.

« Tu devrais y aller au plus vite. »

Marcus avait du mal avec cette petite voix craintive si en contradiction avec le Wrench masqué qui pouvait hurler tellement d'insultes à la seconde.

« J'ai du temps. Lenni n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je lui botterais le cul bien assez tôt ! »

Wrench esquissa un sourire en finissant de boire le chocolat et reposa son bol dans l’évier. En se retournant Marcus l'embrassa chastement pour ne pas l'effrayer et se sépara pour lui remettre son masque en lui chuchotant.

« Je sais que tu es plus à l'aise avec. »

Marcus ne vit jamais le regard brillant de reconnaissance de Wrench derrière son masque (<3_<3). Mais Marcus se fit prendre dans les bras et le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule du black.

« Tu es comme une mère pour moi Marcus. Comment je ferais sans toi ! »

Marcus rit à la blague. Vraiment, deux personne si différentes, et pourtant il était attaché aux deux ! Malgré la réplique il sentait le corps détendu contre lui et qui voulait juste dire « merci ».

De retour dans la chambre Marcus était avec son ordinateur sur le lit et Wrench pianotait sur son bureau.

Wrench se retourna à un moment donné pour regarder Marcus concentré. Au bout d'un moment Marcus releva la tête.

« Hum ? »

Wrench soupira et prit son portable, pianota dessus une seconde et le garda en main visiblement indécis.

« Je me disais que… peut être… »

Mais il lui tendit juste son portable. Ce qui en soit était DÉJÀ une ÉNORME preuve de confiance !

Marcus eut à peine le temps de le prendre qu'il vit un profil ctOS avec la photo de Wrench.

Il paniqua et repoussa le portable.

« Non ! Non mec, je veux pas ! »

Wrench reprit son portable dérouté. (?_?)

« Tu… ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu sors ? »

Marcus claqua son ordinateur doucement.

« Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Vraiment. Tu m'avais dit en plus que ça pouvais être dangereux... »

Wrench sembla surpris.

« Je te l'ai dis ? »

« Une fois oui. On était déchiré et tu m'a avoué que… tu ne pouvais pas donner ton vrai nom et prénom pour ne pas être retrouvé et probablement tué. »

Wrench grimaça.

« Peut être pas tué. Mais ça ne finira pas bien si je suis retrouvé non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux me montrer ton profil ? »

Wrench haussa les épaules.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne pourrais jamais tout te montrer de mon profil, mais je pensais que tu voulais au moins savoir deux trois trucs… comme mon prénom. Les choses floutées c'est des fausses infos que j'ai donné au ctOS pour être crédible. »

Marcus se releva et reprit le portable de Wrench. En effet il y avait beaucoup de choses floutées. Marcus lui remit le portable, en soit il n'avait même pas vraiment regardé…

« Vraiment, je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas utiliser ton vrai prénom, c'est un risque pour toi. Dis moi comment tu veux que je t’appelle. »

Wrench cligna des yeux. Vu comme ça…

« Tu avais sorti Timothée pour la liste. C'est un peu banal. Mais Timéo… j'aime bien. »

« Va pour Timéo. » S'amusa Marcus. « Ça se diminue facilement en Tim ou Timy… » Il pensa, mais ne le formula pas, que ce surnom serait utilisé surtout quand Wrench n'aurait pas son masque donc serais ...Timi.de. C’était un peu amusant.

Wrench fit comme si il était choqué. (o_!)

« Tim ? C'est moche ! Mec vraiment me fait pas ça ou je t’appelle Marc ! »

Marcus fit la grimace.

« Ok, Ok on oublie le Tim si tu jures de ne jamais utiliser Marc. Beurk. Timy ça va ? »

Wrench ricana avant de se relever et aller s'habiller.

« Ouais ça c'est bien. » Il mit ses chaussures. « Bon je viens avec toi casser le cul de Lenni. »

Marcus fit la moue.

« Mauvaise expression. Sérieux Mec.. vraiment... casser le cul ? »

(^_^)

« Ho mon petit black préféré, me dit pas qu'on est jaloux en plus ? Promis en rentrant je te casserais le cul. Littéralement tu pourras plus t’asseoir après avoir hurlé mon nom. »

Marcus déglutit.

Le pire, c'est que ce serait vraiment leur programme et que demain, il ne pourrait plus s’asseoir. Mais il avait vraiment mais VRAIMENT hâte de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir.

Il prit sa sacoche avec son portable en une seconde comme mit sur ressort.

« OK, plus vite tu lui casses la tête, plus vite tu me casseras le cul. Aller en route ! »

Wrench finissait d'enfiler sa veste en jean et prendre sa batte de baseball à clou en rigolant. Il prit son portable dans sa poche, son sac à dos avec son ordi et prit ses clefs en éteignant la «lumière».

Une fois arrivé au Hackerspace Wrench déposa sa batte à clou à côté de son établi et posa ses affaires alors que Marcus parlait avec Sitara.

Son portable vibra une heure plus tard et distraitement, en relevant son nez de la carte mère du deuxième ordi de Josh qui avait un problème de ralentissement, il lut le message.

Ho.

Un gros contrat venait de tomber, pile dans ses compétences. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de reprendre son ordi.

« Désolé la compagnie, le devoir m'appelle ! C'est le bat signal ! »

Fit l'anarchiste avec un ton théâtral.

« Quoi tu viens pas m'aider à dégommer Lenni ? » fit Marcus déçu.

« Hé non, pas cette fois, au pire, tu lui pètes les genoux et tu me gardes un morceau au frais. Si tu veux je te prête ma batte à clou... » (⸌‿⸍)

Sitara roula des yeux laissant les « mecs » se disputer la chaire fraîche.

Marcus lui fit un pouce levé.

« Merci mec ! Je te retrouve à ton garage après... je dois te parler d'un truc... »

Wrench comprit le sous-entendu malheureusement il n’était pas sûr que tout se fasse aussi rapidement que ça. Il sortit son tel et le secoua en l'air pour dire « On se contacte ». (~_^) Marcus fit un signe de tête.

Sitara l'apostropha.

« Wrench pendant quelques temps, fait profil bas...Le FBI te lâchera pas comme ça. »

« Oui maman ! Les mecs, faites pas de bêtises et obéissez à maman ! » Mais il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Chacun ricana.

Bon il n'avait plus qu'a aller dégommer le code de Lenni… aucun intérêt d'aller faire chier Prime_Eight sur le terrain si Wrench n’était pas là.

Wrench était passé à son garage pour prendre ses « petites affaires ». Sous clef était gardé ses armes. Notamment son sniper renifleur. Il se demanda une seconde si il ne devait pas suivre le conseil de Sitara mais soupira.

Le FBI n'allait pas le contraindre à se terrer comme un rat.

Il mit son sniper dans une housse et sortit pour aller faire son taf de « fixeur ».

Sur place, sur le toit d'un immeuble il était installé à attendre avec son sniper « renifleur » et balayait la baie vitrée de l'immeuble d'en face.

Voler des informations et des données pour prouver que la personne était un 'black hat', un vilain hacker cupide sans morale, était la partie la plus facile du contrat mais aussi la plus longue.

Il devait voler des infos de son domicile puis des endroits fréquentés.

Une fois sûr de la cible et confirmation envoyée, le 'commanditaire' pouvait choisir de tuer la cible, l'intimider ou la livrer à la justice.

Il aimait bien les 'livraisons'. Il traquait sa proie, l’immobilisait, quelques fois de manière brutale pour les fortes têtes, l’attachait avec un sac sur la tête et déposait son paquet de la voiture en marche devant un commissariat.

Il adorait voir ses sacs à merde rouler sur le trottoir dans les jambes des policiers.

Parce que lui aussi était, en soit, un méchant hacker…


	4. Pr0n d'anniversaire

## -[ **4 avril 2017** ]-

## \- Mission [L'homme contre la machine](https://www.supersoluce.com/soluce/watch-dogs-2/l-homme-contre-la-machine)

    * > [Wrench au travail](https://www.supersoluce.com/soluce/watch-dogs-2/wrench-au-travail)
> 
> _Briefing : L’heure est venue pour DedSec de détruire les bâtiments remplis de robots ultra sophistiqués de Tidis. C’est aussi l’occasion de lever le voile sur leur utilisation outrancière de l’argent du contribuable pour fabriquer des armes de guerre._




###  **Pr0n d'anniversaire**

Depuis une semaine Wrench ne décollait plus des manuel des prototypes de TIDIS. Marcus, lui, était un humain lambda qui avait besoin de sommeil.

Voyant que Wrench ne comptait pas décoller de son ordi ce soir non plus il soupira, se posa sur le canapé et s’endormit comme une souche.

Wrench releva le nez de son ordi. Le Hackerspace était tout calme. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Marcus endormi sur le canapé et T-Bone ronflant sur le canapé devant les casiers.

Il allait peut-être faire une sieste quand même.

Sitara entra relativement tôt, elle avait passer une super nuit avec un mec plutôt pas mal mais elle avait dû filer puisqu'il allait bosser.

Elle se stoppa en voyant Ray vautré dans le canapé à ronfler comme un moteur, Wrench était allongé sur son établi… Okay….

Elle vit même des pieds dépasser du canapé au milieu de la pièce.

Bande de débiles. Bon, vu qu'elle les appréciait quand même beaucoup ces débilos et que c’était toujours mieux de dormir sur un établi que le nez écrasé sur le clavier, elle ressortit et alla acheter cafés et sandwichs.

A tous les coups ils avaient abusé du café et rien bouffé de la soirée.

Elle rentra et attendit. En général le premier à relever le nez à l'odeur de café c’était… Raymond Kenney !

Et oui. Papy avait besoin de son café à réveiller un mort pour ne pas ressembler à un zombie.

Ça ne loupa pas, le plus vieux ouvrit un œil dans sa direction, juste au bas de l'escalier, le fixant avec un sourire narquois.

« Merci maman. »

Elle roula des yeux et apporta les victuailles sur la table. Marcus avait mis son portable et fut levé dix minutes plus tard alors que Ray s’installait en prenant son gobelet.

« Tu gères Sitara. »

« Merci, je sais que sans ton café c'est compliqué… »

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et il ricana.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, c'est l'âge ! »

Elle ricana alors que Marcus venait lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

« Putain maman a fait le petit déj' ! »

Elle grogna juste pour la forme. Ce matin elle était de bonne humeur.

Les trois profitaient de ce moment calme.

« Je sais pas comment il fait pour dormir sur son établi. » Fit Marcus songeur. « Et en plus, on pourrait faire exploser une de ses bombe à côté je suis sur qu'il se réveillerait même pas. »

Sitara ricana.

« Probablement ouais. Mais il est en sécurité ici. »

« On a des canapés. »

T-Bone ricana de sa grosse voix, encore plus rauque au réveil.

« Ça tu vois, c'est une question de goût, je dors bien sur une planche ou sur le sol… »

« Il te faut ça pour tenir ton dos papy... » ricana Marcus prenant un doigt d'honneur.

Marcus prit la dernière gorgée de son gobelet.

« Aller, j'ai des données à éplucher pour faire tomber Blume. »

Wrench se secoua pour se réveiller. Il s'installa et prit un café… bien froid et un donut.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda perfidement Marcus mais Wrench était déjà presque opérationnel et de bonne humeur.

« Mouais. T-Bone ronfle, je me suis demandé si il allais pas te réveiller. »

Marcus fit un non de la tête.

« Non. »

Wrench ouvrit son ordinateur et soupira de moins bonne humeur.

« J'ai fini de lire les manuels de TIDIS. Rien d'exploitable pour refaire une araignée comme dans leur sous sol. »

Il avait l'air boudeur mais son masque était éteint, il n'avait pas chargé de la nuit et il ne voyait que les bras croisés de son ami…

« C'est toujours pour toi les jouets cool ! »

« Fallait pas perdre à pierre feuille dynamite. »

Wrench grogna.

Marcus s'amusait beaucoup.

« Les données que j'ai récupéré ne sont pas assez bien pour monsieur ? »

Wrench tourna la tête vers lui.

« SI… si. Mais c'est que la partie prototype… blindage renforcé d'un côté, deux trois projets et schémas pour la batterie rechargeable par mouvement, système de communication satellite… Je ne peux pas refaire cette foutue araignée de la mort que tu as contrôlé juste avec ça. »

Wrench appuya sur la table avec son pied et sa chaise recula en grinçant à cause du mouvement d'humeur.

Marcus souriait amusé.

« Ouais il aurait fallu les données des serveurs que j'ai détruis. C'est dommage. »

Wrench grogna plus fort.

« Je sais que c'est mieux que personne ne puisse l'utiliser mais merde. C’était classe comme jouet ! »

Marcus fit mine d'abonder dans son sens.

« C'est vrai, c'est mieux que personne ne puisse avoir ce genre de technologie. Ce serait une avancée trop importante dans l'avenir. »

Wrench le fixait mécontent à en croire ses bras toujours croisés.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu es plus mon ami Marcus ! »

Marcus ricanait.

« Ha c'est dommage. Du coup je vais garder cette clef pour moi. »

Wrench se pencha en avant.

« C'est quoi ? Tu aurais pas pu copier les données sur cette petite clef… Tu me fais marcher. »

Marcus posa la clef sur la table mais garda son doigt dessus.

« L'avantage de fouiner dans des locaux de Galilei, c'est qu'on trouve des trucs cool à destination de la NASA, NSA ou d'autres applications militaire… Cette clef est TRÈS spéciale. »

Wrench fit un grognement de plus.

« Tu vois, c'est toujours pour toi les jouets cool ! »

« Je pourrais garder cette clef ou...Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Bah oui gros, on est le… 4 avril… Vraiment ?! C'est pour mon anniversaire ? »

Marcus fit un signe positif.

« Mais le plus intéressant ce n'est pas la clef. C'est ce quelle contient. »

Wrench semblait piqué de curiosité car il s’était approché de Marcus et tenait maintenant la clef que Marcus ne lâchait toujours pas.

« Trois conditions. Le code ne doit jamais quitter cette clef cryptée à double authentification. JAMAIS. »

Wrench fit un signe de tête.

« Ok et ? »

« Pas d'armement létal. Un taser au grand maximum. »

« Ok, je peux faire. Et ? »

« Il faut que ça reste discret, donc pas de version géante, ça veux dire aussi bosser dessus sans en parler en dehors de ses murs. »

Wrench fit un signe positif. Il peinait à comprendre que Marcus lui parlait de l'araignée prototype des locaux de TIDIS.

« Pas de soucis. »

Marcus poussa la clef du doigt.

« Joyeux anniv' mon pote. »

Wrench sautilla sur sa chaise et prit la clef. Il la brancha et fronça les sourcils derrière son masque.

Il ne voyait rien. Si ce n'est une capacité totalement démentielle putain ! On voyait pas tous les jours des clefs USB de plusieurs dizaines de téraoctet.

Même son ordi mit plusieurs minutes à analyser la clef, il cliqua pour l'ouvrir même si il ne voyait rien dessus mais une interface s'ouvrit.

Il fallait un code.

Ok, Marcus avait dis crypté…

Marcus avait rentré le code qui s’était affiché sur l'écran de Wrench dans une appli de son smartphone et avait donné le code jumeau en retour à Wrench en lui tendant son portable.

Wrench entra le code et analysa le dossier. Ok, lecture seule, il ne pouvait rien bouger, rien copier, rien modifier.

Il ouvrit le premier fichier pour le lire.

Il faillit hurler de plaisir.

« Ho putain c'est Noël même là Marcus ! Les plans détaillés, les côtes, les spécifications de la version que tu as contrôlé... »

Marcus était fier d'avoir rendu le sourire à son ami.

« Ouais. Tu pourrais même en faire une mini version pour remplacer le jumper. Plus maniable, plus agile… joyeuse majorité mec ! »

Wrench avait les yeux brillant de joie, peut être même une larmichette mais personne ne le vit avec son masque alors il se racla la gorge et se plongea dans la lecture.

« Putain mec, épouse moi ! »

Marcus éclata de rire.


	5. Sur la peau

## \- Mission **Auto-mat** (DLC)

###  **Sur la peau**

Après la présentation Marcus avait fait chier à parler à Wrench et ils avaient dansé comme des cons sur le toit de l’immeuble.

« Pourquoi tu aimes tant les toits ? » demanda le black en s'installant à côté du plus jeune.

« On est au calme. »

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas la foule... »

Wrench ricana jaune.

« Tu as deviné ça comment ? »

Marcus s'assit à côté de Wrench.

« Donc..tu ne vas jamais au cinéma, en boite ? » (O_o)

« Pourquoi je voudrais me casser les couilles au cinéma alors que je suis un super hacker et que je peux avoir les films avant tout le monde et les mater sur un écran pénard chez moi ? »

Marcus pencha la tête.

« C'est vrai… mais… en boite ? » Wrench soupira (6_ 6)

« Je vais à des concerts... »

Marcus le regardait et le détaillait.

« Bien sur mec que tu va à des concerts… Plein de gens couverts de piques et probablement aussi voir plus taré que toi ! » Marcus riait. (^_^) Wrench regarda Marcus de côté.

« C'est une invitation pour aller en boite ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Marcus, Marcus, Marcus… ha lala. J'accepte si tu ne me choisis pas un truc ringard. Et jamais, JAMAIS de soirée mousse. »

Marcus haussa un sourcil.

« C'est noté...mais pourquoi ? »

Wrench frissonna.

« Un mauvais, genre très mauvais souvenir. Brrrr. »

Marcus ricana en se relevant et présenta son poing à Wrench qui le frappa.

« Ça marche mec. »

Wrench avait retrouvé Marcus non loin de la boite de nuit. Concrètement ça lui faisait tout drôle, d'une il n'avait pas fait tant de boite de nuit que ça, préférant concert et festival où on ne pouvait pas le refouler à l'entrée pour une connerie de délit de faciès...ou de non faciès.

Ensuite, c’était le genre d'endroit où il rentrait seul pour ressortir accompagné, pas l'inverse !

Marcus arriva avec des vêtements clairement plus « clubber » que « hipster », il ricana pour lui. Il avait juste opté pour la version noire de son jean. (^_^)

Il frappa le poing de Marcus en approchant.

« Je te préviens, souvent on me refoule à l'entrée... »

Marcus ricana.

« Le videur est un pote à moi. »

(>‿<)

« J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Marcus coupa la file et salua le pote black à l'entrée en frappant doucement leur avant bras.

« Bien ou bien mec ? »

« Bien ! Tu es mon sauveur. J'imagine que je vous laisse entrer toi et ton mec ? »

(°_°) Marcus ricana.

« Ouais, s'il te plaît. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu fous pas le bordel tu sais bien… »

« Promis. »

Ils entrèrent…

« Tu as dis qu'on était ensemble ? » (O_o)

« Non, mais je suis venu quelques fois ici avec d'autres mecs… Ça te dérange.. je veux dire ça te dérange qu'il nous croit juste ensemble ? »

Wrench soupira. (×_×)

« Non. »

Marcus se retourna.

« Ça a l'air de te chiffonner. Je suis désolé… »

(^_^)

« C'est rien, j'ai juste été surpris. Pas de malaise Marcus. »

Wrench lui présenta son poing que le black frappa doucement.

« Je viens pas mal ici, David, le videur, est un mec bien qui a un mec qui à tendance à se retrouver au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit... »

Wrench ricana en poussant la porte du vestiaire.

Ils avaient prit deux,trois verres, Marcus se déhanchait sur la musique très forte mais relativement agréable. Et pour lui et pour les goûts plus...brutaux de Wrench. Un truc un poil industriel.

Devant lui Wrench dansait putain de bien… et son masque clignotant avait déjà ses adeptes. Deux filles s'étaient approchées pour danser. (^‿~)

Wrench lui avait fait un clin d’œil avant d'aller prendre un verre. Marcus se disait qu'il n'allait pas revenir mais à son étonnement il était revenu avec un shot pour Marcus.

Marcus se laissa de plus en plus couler sur la musique, la foule le pressant tout autour, le bousculant, bousculant Wrench contre lui plusieurs fois.

Le plus jeune avait frôlé ses hanches deux trois fois et il avait souri doucement.

L'ambiance avait changé subtilement, les lumières stroboscopiques avait l'air plus tamisé et l'éclairage semblait plus… lumière noire encore. Les symboles du masque de Wrench ressortaient comme des néons.

Il entendit hurler « peinture corporelle ! » avant de se rappeler que ce soir c’était peinture UV. Ho…

(O_o)

« Oups ?! » Fit Marcus penaud, Wrench se colla franchement à lui pour lui chuchoter...lui hurler pour tenter de couvrir la musique.

« Si il y a UNE tache sur mon masque Marcus, je te pète les genoux. »

La menace était claire.

Marcus paniqua avant de réfléchir à vive allure. Il s'approcha.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

(⏡_⏡)

Un signe positif de tête lui répondit. Marcus prit sa sacoche, ce soir sans son ordinateur, mais avec son smartphone et ses papiers dedans. Hors de question de laisser son argent ou ses papiers au vestiaire. Il ouvrit sa sacoche du coup vide et la présenta à Wrench.

(0_o) (O_O)(¬_⌐)

Wrench posa la main sur son masque avant de lentement le retirer et le ranger dans la pochette. Marcus la ferma et la replaça dans son dos avant de prendre Wrench contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

Wrench avait arrêté de danser… il était crispé des orteils aux cheveux. Être sans masque dans une TELLE FUCKING foule !

Marcus enroula sa langue sur la sienne, Wrench avait le goût de l'alcool et de la menthe. C’était très agréable. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches l'incitant à reprendre la danse.

Il était raide comme un piquet mais se laissa doucement entraîné. Marcus vit la peinture passer et plongea sa main dedans. Bleu électrique devenu fluo avec les UV, il se détacha et passa son doigt sur le tatouage anarchie.

C’était putain de beau comme ça !

Wrench vit quelque chose s'allumer dans le regard de Marcus. Un truc entre le désir et l'admiration. Sérieux, qu'un mec comme Marcus l'admire… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Ce fou remonta sa main fluo vers son visage s’arrêtant juste devant sa cicatrice dans une demande muette. Ce fou n'allait pas..ne voulait pas ? Si…. ?

Marcus de son autre main retira la capuche pour caresser le crâne et les cheveux cendrés avec l'air appréciateur.

Wrench continuait de danser avec Marcus et abandonna en lui de résister au black. Il fit un signe positif et Marcus arrêta de bouger le haut de son corps pour venir poser la peinture sur la cicatrice. Il la recouvrit et fit tout autour des petits pics.

Il regardait son œuvre, on aurait dit que Wrench avait littéralement reçu une éclaboussure violente sur le visage. Une éclaboussure brutale et agressive.

Il approcha Wrench et l'embrassa passant ses mains dans son cou. Il gémissait et Wrench ne restait pas insensible si il sentait bien les vibrations contre son torse.

Ils vibraient au rythme de la musique et de leurs baisers. Wrench avait glissé ses mains sous le sweet et collait les fesses noirs contre lui en remuant sur le rythme imposé par les basses.

Il savait que Marcus lui foutait de la peinture partout mais… Il s'en foutait pas mal.

Marcus, inconscient d'étaler généreusement la peinture sur le corps du plus jeune, essayait de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de fusionner en lui en même temps qu'il dansait.

Wrench était haletant et dans un autre monde. Il était vaguement conscient d'être couvert de peinture et de probablement être une sorte de boule à facette au milieu de la piste de danse. Il était aussi vaguement conscient que Marcus lui baisait littéralement la bouche en public et que c’était vaguement porno à ce niveau.

Il avait plongé sa main dans la peinture blanche qui passait à un moment donné et avait rendu la pareille à Marcus, traçant des lignes sur le cou ou sur le visage les rares fois ou le black le laissait reprendre son souffle.

Marcus passait ses mains sur la veste et sous le t-shirt à capuche de Wrench. Wrench avait du se mordre la lèvre pour rester lucide.

Il prit le visage en coupe du black, recouvert de peinture blanche et bleu…

Ho puis putain de merde !

Il fondit dans le cou noir et une main sur les reins suivant la musique, une main sur le cou il embrassait la jugulaire et entreprit même de lui faire un suçon.

Marcus s'accrochait à Wrench et faufilait toujours ses mains dans le dos ou le ventre sur la peau.

Marcus colla fortement leur corps.

Wrench écarquilla les yeux en poussant un grognement de désir.

Marcus venait de presser leurs érections ensemble et à ce rythme il n'allait PAS tenir.

« Pas ici Marcus ! » Prévint Wrench.

Marcus avait l'air vaguement coupable.

« Désolé...viens. »

Il attira Wrench hors de la boite, lui redonnant son masque et vola une voiture dans une ruelle derrière. Wrench hallucina de se retrouver en moins de dix minute à son appart. Alors que techniquement l'appart de Marcus était plus prêt…

Marcus l'embrassa en le collant à la voiture. Pas besoin de mots pour voir que le black avait pris un truc, ou peut être un peu trop d'alcool et l'aguichait.

Ho il aimait VRAIMENT être aguiché comme ça. (^_^)

« On va monter hein... »

« Ouais. Mais genre...vite. »

Wrench ricana.

Il se fit coller contre le mur trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Et eut à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures que Marcus l'attirait sur le lit. Il colla Marcus contre lui pour mener également le baiser. Il empoigna une fesse et frotta une fois de plus leur érections laissant un Marcus gémissant.

« Allume les lampes UV. » Grogna Marcus en s’écartant et retirant ses chaussures et les envoyant voler plus loin.

Wrench alluma et retira son masque. Marcus prit son portable et prit une photo pour la montrer à Wrench.

Wrench était surpris et tourna la tête pour voir l’œuvre de Marcus.

« Putain c'est pas mal comme ça ! »

Marcus posa le portable à côté de la lampe et poussa Wrench sur le lit et lui retira sa veste et son haut.

Il était littéralement couvert de peinture sur le ventre et probablement le dos. Il avait beaucoup baladé ses mains.

Wrench pas en reste attrapa le sweet et le t-shirt du black et les fit passer par dessus la tête avant d'attirer son amant contre sa bouche.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup baladé ses mains sur son amant.

Marcus s'installa à califourchon sur Wrench pour continuer à l'embrasser et caresser ses cheveux ou son dos.

Wrench à moitié maintenu par un bras dans son dos pour rester à peu prêt assis, tenait le cou du black et crispait sa main tant le plaisir était difficile à contenir.

Marcus lui libéra la bouche.

« Merde… J'ai putain envie de toi. Tu es trop beau comme ça ! »

Wrench rougit intégralement mais Marcus ne le vit pas, avec toute la peinture UV qui luisait comme un néon… Il refondit sur le cou de Wrench cette fois ci et Wrench pencha la tête en arrière lui laissant l'accès pour gémir.

« Putain Marcus ! Ta bouche est délicieuse ! »

Le plus vieux attira la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser et jouer avec sa langue, les mains dans ses cheveux crispées, se raccrochant au crâne comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Wrench faufilait ses mains sur les fesses du black et collait régulièrement leur érections leur arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir.

Marcus descendit sa main, Wrench fit la même pour défaire leur ceinture mutuellement et Marcus se redressa vite fait pour enlever son pantalon. Wrench s'allongea et Marcus tira sur son jean.

Il se remit dans la même position mais maintenant peau contre peau, érection battante contre érection battante.

Wrench se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas virer dingue.

Il attrapa leur deux sexes ensemble et Marcus poussa un long gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Wrench regardait son amant noir avec la peinture sur le corps et gémit. Il comprenait pourquoi Marcus avait voulu venir ici, ses lampes UV.

Marcus gémissait et haletait mais se décala avant que le mouvement lent de Wrench ne le fasse jouir. Il reprit un peu ses esprit et prit la main du plus jeune pour la porter à sa bouche.

Lentement et avec application il suça les doigts de son amant.

Wrench allait péter un câble, Marcus lui suçait les doigts avec langueur et attention si bien que chaque mouvement se répercutait dans sa bite comme si Marcus le suçait.

C’était extraordinairement excitant et il avait de plus en plus envie d'étaler le black dans le matelas et de le prendre.

Marcus lâcha ses doigts et il put enfin les emmener dans un endroit très sensible du plus vieux.

Marcus gémit de sentir les doigts fins passer proche de son intimité. Il haleta dans le cou pâle alors que Wrench jouait avec son cul.

Wrench avait quand même réussit à tendre le bras et attraper le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Son doigt jouait avec l'entrée du black et finit par entrer doucement.

« Ho putain oui Wrench... » Gémit le black avant de se rejeter sur ses lèvres.

Wrench prit sadiquement son temps pour jouer avec son cul. Il avait rentré un doigt, lentement, caressant la prostate pour tirer de plus en plus de grognement et de gémissement indécent à Marcus.

Marcus qui se détacha enfin de sa bouche le fusillant du regard, le poussa brutalement sur le matelas et tendit la main pour attraper le préservatif à côté du lubrifiant.

Il le sortit du paquet et le posa sur le sexe dur et palpitant du plus jeune.

Il revint, sous les caresses pâles sur son corps noir et couvert de peinture néon, s’installer à califourchon sur son amant.

Wrench lui caressait les hanches et passait sur son sexe noir dressé face à lui.

Marcus lui maintenait le sexe et s'assit dessus lentement.

Wrench mordit sa main pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Marcus ne s’était pas retenu et avait le corps tendu la tête en arrière dans un grognement guttural de plaisir mêlé de douleur.

Wrench le masturba un moment alors que le plus vieux commençait à revenir se courber vers lui et bouger les hanches.

Wrench l'approcha et lui bouffa les lèvres.

Leur mouvement de hanche fut coordonné au début, le resta maladroitement un peu mais bientôt leur corps bougeait sans réel commande.

Wrench agrippa les hanches de Marcus pour l'aider à s'empaler mieux et plus fort, Marcus grognait en lui mordillant le cou.

« Je vais… pas tenir. »

Wrench grogna en venant masturber Marcus qui gémit plus fort encore.

« Viens. Putain oui viens ! »

Wrench le masturba aussi fort que Marcus s'empalait sur son membre gonflé et prêt à exploser. Wrench rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri/grognement guttural. Marcus, dans son cou, cria sa jouissance et gémit de plaisir longuement.

Il se laissa tomber sur Wrench incapable de bouger. Wrench lui caressait le dos avec langueur savourant lui même son orgasme dévastateur.

Ils réussirent à peine à se décoller assez pour retirer le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle à côté avant de se laisser retomber tel quel pour s'endormir.

Wrench se réveilla sur le corps de Marcus et sourit. Ça avait été une PUTAIN DE NUIT ! Il attrapa le premier portable à sa portée pour voir l'heure mais tomba sur la photo que Marcus avait faite de lui.

Il était beau comme ça.

C’était la première fois que son visage lui plaisait.

Il devait se lever pour aller pisser et probablement prendre une douche. Ils étaient encore luisant de peinture et ses volets toujours fermés les plongeaient dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par la lampe UV et un néon noir sur le mur.

Ça lui rappelait l'ambiance de la veille. Il allait durcir totalement si il ne quittait pas le lit !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, la lumière l'agressa mais il vit l'étendue des dégâts très clairement. Il avait de la peinture partout. Avec la sueur de leur partie de jambe en l'air il en avait vraiment partout.

Même sa bite était fluo !

Il ricana pour lui même que Marcus devait en avoir plein le cul !

Une fois lavé et frotté pour retrouver sa couleur pâle habituelle et le pire avait été de laver ses cheveux amalgamé de peinture…

Il alla vérifier son précieux.

Bon il n'aurait pas à péter les genoux de Marcus. Son masque n'avait rien. Si, une très légère trace sur le devant. Sur un pic.

Il le nettoya facilement et le remit en place avec un sourire tendre pour le corps encore fluo sur le lit.

Par contre son lit était lui aussi fluo et il allait devoir probablement laver toute la parure. Il soupira. Ça valait bien la nuit de sexe.


	6. La peur de ma vie !

## \- Mission Gambit de Moscou (DLC)

  * > Représailles
> 
> _Briefing : Alejandro Jackofski a tourné DedSec en ridicule dans son dernier porno parodique, chose flatteuse au demeurant, sauf que c'est un connard qui maltraite ses employés. On va lui donner une leçon._




###  **La peur de ma vie !**

Wrench n'avait pas laissé le choix à Marcus ce soir là. Une fois son plan expliqué et la colère passée, Wrench avait fermé son laptop et posé la dynamite.

« Tu viens au garage ? » Demanda l'anarchiste à Marcus qui était posé à la table avec un soda.

« Je suis crevé là, on peut remettre la mission à demain ? »

Wrench son ordi sous le bras l'avait pointé du doigt.

« Tu viens au garage ! » (!_!)

Marcus soupira mais se leva en reprenant son ordi et son portable.

« Bonne nuit les gens ! » Fit Marcus en recevant des salut et un grognement. Une fois que Wrench lui aurait expliqué son plan, il rentrerait se coucher, ou squatterait le lit de l'anarchiste.

« Vas-y, je te suis ! » Wrench ouvrit la marche. Dans la rue il regarda dans son dos trois fois mais une main lui frôla le bras.

« T’inquiète pas, j'ai scanné la zone avec les caméras avant de sortir. »

« Merci. » fit Marcus fatigué et stressé. La journée avait été rude. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il le remarqua.

« J'avais jamais fait gaffe, tu marche un peu...comme si tu boitais non ? » Fit le black distraitement. (^_^)

« Oui. Un mec m'a brisé le genoux il y a quelques années. Et déboîté la hanche. Ma jambe droite répond un peu mal quelque fois. »

« Ho. » Marcus se fit une note d'éviter les positions acrobatique où Wrench devrait s’appuyer trop sur cette jambe.

« La beautée du corps humain Marcus c'est que ça se répare. »

« C'est vrai. »

Une fois arrivé Wrench n'approcha pas de la grande porte du garage, il passa son portable devant la boite de commande. Marcus lui était reconnaissant. C’était juste une excuse.

Une fois les escaliers montés Wrench posa son matériel et laissa Marcus faire la même.

« Tu veux du café ? Ou manger quelque chose ? » Proposa Wrench en posant sa veste à picots sur sa chaise et posant ses chaussures à l'entrée à côté des grolles de Marcus.

« Non.. je suis pas très bien. »

Wrench s'approcha et posa son masque sur le bureau puis vint prendre Marcus dans les bras. Pour le serrer contre lui. Marcus, un peu surpris, lui rendit son étreinte appréciant le réconfort.

« Je suis vivant Wrench. »

« Je sais. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Je sais. »

Marcus le serra un moment dans le calme. Wrench avait son oreille sur le thorax de Marcus. Il l'entendait battre et c’était la plus belle des musique.

Après un moment il attira Marcus vers le lit.

« Désolé je sais ce qu'on dit sur l’adrénaline tout ça..mais j'ai pas envie… fin… juste dormir. »

Wrench le fit allonger.

« J'ai pas envie non plus de sexe. Juste… de pas être seul. »

Marcus souriait et se mit presque nu, Wrench faisant pareil avant de se glisser dans le lit et rester collé l'un à l'autre.

Même deux heures plus tard, quand aucun des deux n'avaient réussi à s'endormir, ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position.

Finalement Marcus lui caressa le bras dans le noir complet, il chuchota doucement.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Mon non plus, mais la flemme de bouger. Je suis juste bien là. » fit le plus jeune.

Marcus continua de longues minutes, puis dizaines de minute, apprenait la peau sous ses doigts, la moindre aspérité.. creux, bosse, la très, très légère différence de douceur de la peau avec ou sans tatouage…

Il était certain de pouvoir dire où était chaque marque sur la peau de Wrench.

« Tu en as combien ? »

Wrench ne comprenait pas.

« Hein ? »

Marcus chuchota juste dans son oreille.

« Des tatouages tu en as combien ? »

« Je sais plus. La flemme de compter la. »

Marcus sourit à la nuit. Il continua à caresser les bras. Il passa deux fois dans le creux du coude. C’était une zone très sensible chez lui… Au troisième effleurement sans aucune réaction il se demandait.

« Tu...ne ressens rien dans le coude ? »

Wrench fut surpris. Au premier passage il avait eu une bouffée de honte qui lui avait liquéfié les entrailles. La deuxième fois il sentit la colère monter en lui, Marcus essayait probablement de passer un message en le caressant là.

« Hein ? » La il ne comprenait pas trop la question en fait.

« C'est une zone érogène pour beaucoup de gens, je demandais simplement si tu avais des sensations... »

Wrench se sentit si CON PUTAIN ! Marcus semblait avoir oublié…

« Mes coudes sont abîmés. »

La lumière éclaira le cerveau endormi du black qui soupira dépité de sa propre bêtise.

« J'avais oublié. Donc tu n'as pas de sensation ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Wrench était rouge de honte. Il avait prêté à Marcus un jugement qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde. Foutu cerveau parano !

Marcus repassa déçu.

« C'est dommage. Mais je suis plus heureux encore que tu ne fasses plus de trous dans tes veines. »

Wrench se détendit.

« C'est un bon refuge alternatif quand la vie est trop moche... »

« Je sais. J'ai essayé pas mal de trucs mais plus dans une version...festive. Ça n’empêche que j'ai eu des amis qui prenait leur dose non plus pour planer en fêtes, mais pour oublier. Et ça, ça ne finit pas souvent bien. »

Wrench lui accorda.

« Je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera toujours le cas. »

Marcus n'était pas surprit.

« Je sais, Sitara m'a raconté pour son amie, je pensais qu'une fois sevré le risque était vraiment minime... »

Wrench se cala un peu plus sur le côté pour fixer Marcus dans les yeux, du peu qu'il pouvait voir.

« La dépendance disparaît en quelque sorte, ça dépend de la drogue… mais l'envie… les réflexes ou l'habitude mettent tellement longtemps à partir… Tellement... »

Marcus lui caressa le visage, sur la brûlure.

« Ça disparaîtra un jour ? »

Wrench soupira.

« Peut être. Probablement pas. Le moindre faux pas peut se transformer en chute libre. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

« Au festival… Le LSD ? »

Wrench souriait. C’était un souvenir vraiment cool.

« C’était récréatif, je n'avais rien à oublier, et l’expérience a été très cool. Je n'ai pas eu le besoin de continuer. »

Marcus en était soulagé. Il se remémora lui aussi le souvenir de leur première fois.

« C’était vraiment super cool. » Il ricana en plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'anarchiste surprit mais se calant mieux puisque Marcus semblait se laisser aller.

Wrench sentit enfin le corps dans ses bras se détendre et plonger dans le sommeil.

« Bonne nuit Marcus. » fit l'anarchiste doucement en fermant les yeux.


End file.
